kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 6 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Mountain |boss=Kracko |common enemies=Booler, Bronto Burt, Cappy, Cloud Cannon, Co-Kracko, Gordo, Poppy Bros. Jr., Shotzo, UFO, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 6' is an area at the top of Planet Popstar that serves as the sixth level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 6 is an area filled with sky and a river, though the region looks like three mountains from afar. This level primarily reuses hazards and enemies from previous levels, though some are changed to create new challenges. For example, Cappies pop up from Jump Holes and puddles of water while UFOs attempt to abduct Kirby. A few new obstacles and enemies are introduced, however. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Level 6 ends at a castle where the boss dwells. Level 6 is one of the two levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble where Whispy Woods resides. He lets Kirby warp to another level if the player finds him. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls through a river area, across grassy ground and wooden docks. This stage features two split path sections. In the first, the player can choose to venture past pits and Cappies on the left path; or pits, river rapids, and sand on the right. In the second, the left path is filled with water, crossed with a Balloon; the right path has Kirby roll across docks to avoid a strong water current. Waddle Dees, Gordos, and Cappies inhabit this stage. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. When Kirby reaches the split path, he must proceed down the path on the right. When he reaches the leftmost Bumper, he must bounce off it repeatedly to gain brief invincibility. During this period, he must roll through the Bumper and destroy a long Bumper in the alcove. This reveals the star. *The Blue Star is hidden before the gate. When Kirby reaches the wooden wall, he must travel left and use a Jump Hole to leap onto it. He must then carefully roll across it to the right side of the screen, where the star is located. *The Warp Star is hidden after the gate. When traveling past the current to reach the Red Star, Kirby must roll off the dock to a small patch of grass to the left. The Warp Star takes him to a Bonus Stage containing eight Star Pieces, a tree, and Whispy Woods. He can warp Kirby to Level 8 if the player so chooses. Stage 2 Kirby rolls around on green platforms suspended in the sky. The stage is a very long half-pipe, though the player does not have to use any different technique to move up the sides. Poppy Bros. Jrs. roll side to side atop balls; if one hits Kirby at top speed, he is knocked away with tremendous force. This can often be enough to knock him off the platform, KOing him. UFOs fly over the stage and carry the pink puff away if they catch him in their tractor beams, so he must be cautious of that as well. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a platform after the gate. Kirby must roll onto the first platform on the right side of the stage, then carefully cross a thin bridge to the star. A UFO moves back and forth across the bridge, so the player must be careful. *The Blue Star is hidden on a platform after the gate. Kirby must roll between the two long Bumpers and bounce between them repeatedly to gain temporary invincibility. Using this power, he must quickly destroy the leftmost long Bumper and then a small Bumper after that. This leads him to the star. Alternatively, Kirby can jump toward the long one to bounce into the chamber then bounce between it and the small one to gain invincibility. *The Warp Star is hidden in on a platform before the gate. When Kirby reaches the pair of long Bumpers, he must bounce between them, become invincible, and destroy the one on the right. He must then roll onto the Pop-Up Floor and launch himself to the upper-right, propelling him into the star. It takes him to a Bonus Stage where he can collect Star Pieces and eat Invincible Candy to defeat Poppy Bros. Jrs. Stage 3 This stage is almost entirely sky with very little platform for Kirby to travel on. He primarily flies through the air under the effects of Balloons. Cloud Cannons appear exclusively in this stage, and they attack the hero relentlessly. In order to survive, Kirby must defeat them with Air Blasts and take the Balloons they drop. Bronto Burts and Shotzos also pose a threat to the hero. Secrets *The Red Star is held by the third Cloud Cannon after the gate. The enemy drops it when defeated. *The Warp Star floats in the air before the gate. Kirby can obtain it by flying near the left edge of the screen after passing the pillars. It takes him to a Bonus Stage where he enters a Jump Hole and can launch himself into only one chamber of the six-chambered area. The best prize is the 3UP in the upper right-hand chamber. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's sixth castle, which is haunted. Boolers inhabit the stage, floating about or pursuing the hero when he lands in a Jump Hole. Kirby must face several trials here: He must take a path determined by the roll of a Die, move across floors that pull him in different directions, and open a door with a key retrieved from a Blast Board-filled room. At the end, the pink puff rides a Warp Star to the boss: Kracko. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. Kirby must ride the moving floor to the left edge and carefully roll backward across the thin bridge. This leads him to the star. Trivia *Stage 4 contains 322 Gordos[http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:KTnT_Kracko_Gordo_Count.jpg Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble guide] and 21 Boolers, making a total sum of 343 enemies.This total excludes enemies spawned by Kracko, as the number he produces can vary based on random happenstance and the player's speed at defeating him. Enemies found only in Extra Mode are also excluded. Gallery KTnT 6-1.png|Stage 1 KTnT Poppy Incline.png|Stage 2 KTnT_6-3.png|Stage 3 KTnT 6-4.png|Stage 4 References Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Mountain Category:Sky Category:Haunt Category:Grass Category:Water Category:Castle